Question: If $x \triangleright y = 7y+2$ and $x \boxdot y = 4x-4y$, find $(3 \boxdot -5) \triangleright -3$.
Explanation: We don't need to find $3 \boxdot -5$ because $x \triangleright y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \triangleright -3$ $ x \triangleright -3 = (7)(-3)+2$ $ \hphantom{x \triangleright -3} = -19$.